The Dare
by Overlord Valkyrie
Summary: Miku Zatsune always hated mushy couples, especially how her cousin acts around her boyfriend. But now, because of a dare her cousin did, she is forced to act one of those mushy couples with the one she despise...Rei Kagane. How will she cope with the angry fangirls and especially Rei's possessive sister Rui?


**A/N: Here's Overlord Valkyrie with a new story of Miku Z. and Rei. They need love I say, LOVE. **

**Warning: It has hints of the following parings…LenMiku, RinMikuo, TetoAkaito, and slight RuiRei.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Vocaloid or the fanmade vocaloids.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Prologue, The Beginning of it all.**

A small group of people were sitting together with a empty bottle spinning in the middle, every eyes were on the bottle as they were all hoping that it won't land on them since the person who spun the plastic bottle was Rin Kagamine, who was infamous for being the greatest person to pull the worst dare that could make them literally die of embarrassment, she was also a prankster at the same time. Her blue eyes stared at the bottle slowed down, everyone's breathes held as it the speed lowered until it landed on one unlucky person who did a face palm, it was none other than the twin-like cousin of Miku Hatsune who has the same name as her, Miku Zatsune. She screamed in her pillow while the others just snickered, Miku Hatsune giggled while pointing at her.

"Good Luck Zatsune." She snickered until she glared at her darkly and threw her pillow. They all knew she always chose dare on every Truth or Dare game because of her pride, so they were going to be entertained by the show that Rin would put up.

"Since you will obviously chose dare, I'll make something very simple just for you. That's because I, The Great Lady Rin, is very compassionate about my classmates." She held a hand to her chest with a boastful smile on her face, her twin brother rolled her eyes at her big, hilarious ego. The choppy blond haired girl just glared at him then stared at Zatsune who was already panicking. She shook her hand, "Don't worry. It's nothing big. Okay, I dare you Miku Zatsune…for one whole week…act like you love each other with Mr. Serious over there. Of course when people ask say, 'We're not dating' or anything close with that while being like those tsundere girls." She pointed her thumb at the charcoaled haired boy who looked shocked with his honey colored eyes.

"Impossible. Nope. No. That can't do. No way. Never. Really Impossible." Her face was blank, Rin just laughed at her reaction. She looked at Rei who was glaring daggers at her, but she didn't care since she can never be affected by glares. It was part of her Rin aura.

Luka Megurine gave a sly smile, "Does that mean you're a chicken on doing it?" Her voice was teasing, Zatsune had a slight blush on her cheeks as she glared at nearly everyone in the circle. The salmon haired girl just chuckled at her reaction again.

"Why me? Why not Banana Lover over there?" His voice was cold and hard, but everyone was used to it since it was his normal voice.

"'Cause I said so. So do it or else I'll tell all your fangirls that you gladly allowed them to see you sleeping or eating or anything in your house which will cause a fun day for Rui to have." She had a sly smile on her face, Rei just growled lowly.

"I'll…do it…" Zatsune hanged her head in defeat, everyone whistled while Rin just clapped her hands.

She titled her head, "Perfect. So, you'll both start on Monday. Remember, do all what couples do, hold hands, hug, feed each other, take each other out and other stuff." She nodded her head at the girls. They all did a thumbs-up, even Len joined in the thumbs-up.

Zatsune growled at her own stupidity on agreeing to this. Rui will kill her, she will literally kill her. Oh God why must her curse her with this sort of life? She could do anything but acting around with Rei like lovers, they were friends of course but it was so awkward and weird if they had to act like lovers. Does that mean she would have to act like a stupid girly-girl that would start whining? No. No. NO.

The horror. The nightmare. How can girls be like that?

_Monday was when we would start acting like lovers….Crap, can someone kill me right now? RUI WHERE ARE YOU WHEN YOU ARE NEEDED?!_

Tomorrow is going to be a big, weird, and awkward day for them both.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: Short Prologue is short. I'm going to try to make the chapters long but I highly doubt that it would long at all. **


End file.
